Partner z przeznaczenia? Czyste serce Makoto
Partner z przeznaczenia? Czyste serce Makoto (jap. 運命のパートナー?　まことの純情 Unmei no Pātonā? Makoto no junjō) – 20 (147) odcinek czwartej serii anime. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 2 września 1995 roku. Opis odcinka W Cyrku obserwujemy pokaz ukazujący zbiór przeróżnych porażek Amazońskiego Tria, a potem słychać kolejne wyrzuty Zirconii na ich temat. Później już w barze zdesperowany Tygrysie Oko postanawia zmienić swoje podejście do całej sprawy i zamiast szukać jednej dziewczyny, która wyda mu się wyjątkowa, zabiera wszystkie zdjęcia potencjalnych ofiar, zamierzając sprawdzić wszystkie dziewczyny. Nie zauważa jednak, że z rąk wypada mu jedno zdjęcie... Tymczasem dziewczyny i przyjaciele zbierają się do zabawy tanecznej w miasteczku uniwersyteckim. Wśród nich szczególnie błyszczy Makoto ubrana w piękną i elegancką suknię balową. Mimo swojej urody nie może jednak znaleźć partnera do tańca. Ostatecznie ląduje na parkiecie razem z Ami. Ich taniec jest tak dobry, że zwraca uwagę wszystkich obecnych, a także świeżo przybyłego na party Tygrysiego Oka. Ten ostatni jednak wychodzi z założenia, że skoro dziewczyny nie ma wśród jego zdjęć, to nie ma sensu się nią zajmować. Pragnie tylko wykorzystać Makoto do zwrócenia na siebie uwagi i proponuje jej taniec, po którym jest dosłownie oblegany przez dziewczyny. Nie przewiduje jedynie faktu, że ten jeden taniec rozkocha w nim Makoto. Od teraz dziewczyna postanawia czekać, aż jej książę ponownie poprosi ją do tańca. Po kilku godzinach Mamoru i dziewczyny zaczynają powoli martwić się o Makoto. Wprawdzie poszła już do niej Chibiusa, ale i tak zamierzają zajrzeć do przyjaciółki. Tymczasem jest już wieczór i zabawa kończy się. Z sali wychodzi wciąż otoczony przez fanki Tygrysie Oko, a widząc Makoto obiecuje, że po nią wróci. Ostatecznie dziewczyna wciąż czeka i prosi dziewczyny żeby zostawiły ją samą. Wieczorem podczas rozmowy z pegazem Chibiusa pyta przyjaciela o dziwne zachowanie Makoto. W pewnym momencie jej uwagę zwraca krzyk Usagi. Okazuje się, że mimo deszczu i nocy Makoto wciąż nie wróciła do domu. Natychmiast jedzie na miejsce razem z Chibiusą i Mamoru. Widząc wciąż czekającą Makoto, próbują ją przekonać, by wróciła z nimi. Pojawiają się też pozostałe dziewczęta i wszystkie razem postanawiają czekać razem z nią. Następnego dnia Tygrysie Oko ponownie rusza na łowy. W pewnej chwili pośród kandydatek na miss festynu zauważa Rybie Oko. Wściekły wypytuje o powody jego obecności w tym miejscu. Ten z kolei chce wiedzieć, jak idą mu łowy i oddaje mu zgubione przez niego zdjęcie. Okazuje się, że widnieje na nim Makoto. Widząc to, Tygrysie Oko szybko wraca pod salę taneczną, gdzie wciąż siedzą, a raczej śpią wszystkie dziewczyny (poza Usagi). Wymknęła się ona bowiem jakiś czas temu po coś do jedzenia dla przyjaciółek, a co więcej była świadkiem rozmowy Tygrysiego Oka z Rybim Okiem. Teraz jest wściekła na tajemniczego blondyna i chce "otworzyć oczy" Makoto. Nie ma jednak ku temu okazji. Wkrótce po kolejnym spotkaniu Makoto i jej "księcia", na scenę wyskakuje Rybie Oko i atakuje ją oraz resztę dziewczyn. Unieruchamia wszystkich poza Usagi i umożliwia Tygrysowi dokończenie misji. Pegaza jednak nie znajdują... Pojawiają się za to kłopoty w postaci Czarodziejki z Księżyca i Małej Czarodziejki. Tygrysie Oko ucieka od razu, niedługo potem Rybie Oko idzie w jego ślady, zostawiając jeszcze swojego lemura. Tym razem posługuje się on ostrymi kartami, którymi rzuca w wojowniczki. "Przybija" je do ściany, ale gdy Sailor Moon i Sailor Chibi Moon są już o krok od śmierci, ratuje je Sailor Jupiter. Wściekłość, jaką wzbudziło w niej wykorzystanie jej uczuć, budzi w niej nową potężną moc i powstrzymuje potwora, co daje czas Sailor Chibi Moon na wezwanie pegaza i unicestwienie go przez Sailor Moon. Całość kończy się jeszcze słodkimi wspomnieniami Makoto oraz postanowieniem, że na następnej zabawie już na pewno znajdzie tego jedynego. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Shinohara * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Rica Fukami * Chibiusa/Sailor Chibi Moon – Kae Araki * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask – Tōru Furuya * Pegaz – Taiki Matsuno * Motoki Furuhata – Hiroyuki Satō * Unazuki Furuhata – Miyako Endō * Zirconia – Hisako Kyōda * Tygrysie Oko – Ryōtarō Okiayu * Jastrzębie Oko – Toshio Furukawa * Rybie Oko – Akira Ishida * Shuffle Furuo – Tomohisa Asō * Prezenterka – Emi Uwagawa * Kobieta – Michiko Oda Galeria Zapowiedź odc147.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep147 1.jpg Ep147 2.jpg Ep147 3.jpg Ep147 4.jpg Ep147 5.jpg Ep147 6.jpg Ep147 7.jpg Ep147 8.jpg Uwagi * Polski tytuł odcinka Polsatu to Bal. en:The Fated Partner? Makoto's Innocence de:Das Schulfest Kategoria:Odcinki czwartej serii